Ahvgaeni D. Avencianci
Full Name: Evgeni Avencianci Race: Mahjarrat Gender: Male Age: 7918 (31 in human form), Born in the 82nd year of the Second Age. Eye Color: Grey (Red in Lich form) Hair Color: Black (None in Lich form) Height: 6'1" (7'0" in Lich form) Religion: ''Zarosian (none openly in human form) ''Allignment: Lawful Neutral Current Faction: ''none ''Current Status: Alive Appearance (Human Form) Evgeni's human form stands 6'1" tall, weighs 174 lbs, and is very fit and muscular. He has a mild tan that compliments his features, and always gets the ladies. His face has a very handsome, and defined jawline, as well as a a very subtle cheek gaunt. His eyebrows are a little on the thick side, and his nose average, just a little slim, and has a subtle downward hook to it, but nothing that would particularly draw attention in a crowd. In real-life terms he'd look a little Iranian, facially. Evgeni usually has his hair tied up in a long knot at the back, and 2 smaller ones that hang down where his beard meets his hair. While speaking common tongue, Evgeni has a very mild Kharidian, mixed Misthalinian accent. Armament Evgeni typically doesn't wear very much armour. He usually wears a thin layer of tight rune chainmail between his undershirt and whatever he's wearing on his upper torso. Even though Evgeni specializes in blood magic, and uses a hunting knife to gain access to his own blood, he has been trained in swordsmanship and carries a longsword named Gekido, that's made of a runite alloy, being 87% runite, 10% silver, and 3% dragonite (dragon metal), making the sword's blade appear to be a light maroon/purplish color, kind of nearing dark pink. The reason for the blade containing silver was so that Evgeni could fight vampires and werewolves who served Zamorak in the God Wars, in close quarters combat. The sword is around 5000 years old, but is in extremely good condition, and shows no signs of letting up. Personality Like many Mahjarrat, Evgeni was originally hostile and war-like, however he calmed his violent nature after the end of the God Wars. He has been described as being humble, polite, gentle, caring, loyal, selfless, and determined. He has always been the more wise sort of person, often giving advice and honest opinions. This doesn't mean that Evgeni has gone soft, however, since he is an extremely battle hardened killing machine trained by thousands of years of conflict and death. The violent side of Evgeni usually only shows its true form when under direct threat from a foreign body, and is rarely the one to act out violently first. History Early Life Evgeni was born into a family of Mahjarrats in the 82nd year of the Second Age. He spent the first 1000 years of his life in Freneskae, with his mother, father, and brother, Eziak. Arrival in Gielenor Sometime in the middle of the second age, when Evgeni was about 1000 years old, he and most of the other Mahjarrats came to Gielenor with Icthlarin. Evgeni, along with the other Mahjarrat, were used to fight the forces of Zaros on behalf of the Menaphites. When Icthlarin released the Mahjarrat, and they were taken in by Zaros, Evgeni's talents in magic, especially his in-depth knowledge and experience with blood magic got him a spot as one of Zaros' top generals. He looked up to Zaros as most of the Mahjarrat did, and thought of him as a saviour. Evgeni's life, however, was changed forever on the night of Zaros' betrayal. He was at Zaros' palace, on business with another general, Necris, at the time of Zamorak's attack. The two of them heard the sounds of magical explosions and the clanging of metal from the enterance of the palace and rushed out to see what was going on. To their surprise, the guards were in combat with other Mahjarrats who were dressed in a red color scheme, and in uniforms that were unfamiliar to them. Evgeni and Necris both jumped into the battle instantly, Evgeni using his blood magic to tear through the enemies like paper and Necris using his double bladed sword to dismember the attackers in rapid succession. The two of them fought off waves of dozens of attackers, but Necris eventually fell at the hands of Zamorak's followers, and Evgeni was backed up against a wall, wielding his sword in one hand, and his staff in the other. He fought a hundred men, and claimed the lives of dozen of them, but he was eventually hit by an extremely powerful wind surge and thrown through the wall behind him where he fell 4 stories into a lake. The God Wars After Evgeni took a plunge into the lake, he waited for about 5 minutes, then he surfaced slowly to find that nobody had come to see if he was still alive. From down below he looked up at the palace and saw lights flashing from inside Zaros' throne room. He got out of the lake to fight his way to Zaros' throne room, but decided against it as he was injured with an arrow through the shoulder and thigh, a few cracked and broken ribs, fractured fingers and wrists, a dislocated arm, twisted ankles, a minorly cracked skull (forehead), and many lacerations and bruises. He fell back to Uzer where he stayed to rest and heal himself, and eventually met up with a group of survivers who told him what had happened, and warned him that Zamorakian forces were exterminating those loyal to Zaros'. Instead of running, Evgeni and a small group, which eventually grew to numbers in the high hundreds roamed the desert and engaged in guerilla warfare with Zamorakian forces and rescued loyal Zarosians while they were at it. During this time, Evgeni attempted to find his missing family, but was unable to find any of them. Evgeni and his resistance fighters harrassed Zamorak's army for thousands of years, until the destruction of Uzer around the year 3500. During the battle, most of the resistance group was killed, and Evgeni was wounded once more by Thammmaron. Seeing no hope in victory, Evgeni and a handful of resistance members fled the city to Ullek, not knowing that the battle would have no victor and that they would've probably perished in the city if they stayed. All the fight in Evgeni was gone, and he entered an artificial hibernation, along with the dozen or so remaining resistance members, except one who was to maintain the ice spell and keep guard over them. Evgeni and the rest hibernated for a long time until the fall of Ullek, where he and everyone else were awoken during the battle. The group went to the surface to see Balfrug Kreeyath and his army decimating the local forces. The group fought bravely in what was considered their final hour, as they faced thousands of enemies almost alone, until the early hours of the morning when all the members of Evgeni's team, except for 2 others lay dead in the dirt. Evgeni was able to make a typhoon of blood from the dead bodies, however, which gave the 3 remaining men the chance to escape through the underground tunnels, where they then travelled to Sophanem to rebuild their small army. Unfortunately, morale quickly dropped as news of Azzanadra's death spread, due to the fact that he was an icon to many of the loyal Zarosian mahjarrats. This lead to Evgeni's group splitting. They agreed that one of them would go North to the Fremmenik lands, one to the south (he would eventually end up taking the form of an ape and living the remainder of the God Wars, and the third age in Ape Atoll), and one to the West towards the Elven lands. Evgeni would be the one who would go west. Tirannwn The three men sailed to the south-west towards the Ape Atoll where they dropped off Aema, then changed their course north and sailed until they landed on the shores of what was to be Witchaven. Evgeni and the last man, Xenjikzi, said their goodbyes here, and they parted ways. Evgeni travelled west in the form of a wolf, until he reached Arandar where he buried his gear, took the form of a young Elven child, and hiked his way through the mountains and forests of Tirannwn until he reached the crystal city of Priffdinas. Upon arriving at the gates of Priffdinas, Evgeni met a married couple from the Ithell clan. Not knowing any other way of surviving in Tirannwn until the god wars ended, Evgeni took his chances and allowed himself to be adopted into the clan, claiming he was abandoned as a child. While living amongst the Ithell, and the other elven clans, Evgeni was taught the ways of their kind. His violent nature seemed to fade away to a more loving individual. In the time he was taught various forms of crafting clothes and weaponry, cooking, bow firing techniques, crystal chanting, and in his spare time he also studied languages and history further, as well as medicine and things that his blood magic couldn't fix. People never suspected him of being a Mahjarrat, as his acting was well planned and performed. He even went as far as aging his physical appearance on a monthly basis. He lived a happy life, and was married for a short time but never had any children. But as his persona's life drew to a close around the age of 1000 years, he was forced to fake his death from old age and disappear. Hearing the news of the God Wars heading west towards Trollheim, Evgeni decided that it was time for his revenge against Zamorak for what happened thousands of years ago. On his way to the battlefield of the gods, he met Xenjikzi in the lands of the Fremmenik, who was posing as an old seer. Evgeni convinced him to freeze him in an artificial hibernation for 1 year, so that he could use most of his power in the coming events. After a year, Evgeni was awoken and he continued his journey towards Forinthry. He came to a stop, however, near Trollheim, where he discovered a temple, with all of the armies frozen inside. Now that the god wars were over, Evgeni became very bored. End of the Third Age With not much to do, Evgeni attended a Ritual of Rejuvination along with Xenjikzi at the very end of the Third Age. After this, he roamed the land for a while, and studied astronomy as well as more language and history. He also watched over his former Elven family and friends, in the form of a hawk. His life, however, began to grow boring again, and soon in the first 100 years of the fourth age, he went into hibernation for 300 years. The Fourth Age Upon waking up from his hibernation, Evgeni stepped into a new, thriving world. He witnessed the rise of humans first hand, as he helped build Avarrocka himself and explored the new kingdoms of man. As impressed as he was, not getting to fight in the last battle of the God Wars was beginning to get to him. His old, violent nature started to come back and he set off to fight in the proxy wars that still raged across the land. The first war that he participated in were the Ogre-Goblin Wars. He took the form of a goblin, and earned the name "Blood Hand" after he impressed the goblins with his show of blood magic in battle. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat